


hot, sticky sweet

by Awriterwrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Car Sex, Ice Cream, M/M, Milkshakes, Oh, Top Louis, also sex, and because people apparently care about this sort of thing, but ice cream features prominently, hot pants, hot pink spandex hot pants, ice cream toppings, if you don't want ice cream by the time you finish this fic, just kidding, roller skates, spandex hot pants, that about covers it, there is something wrong with you, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awriterwrites/pseuds/Awriterwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic comes from an idea that @princessyles posted on her blog over on tumblr.  Here's part of the pilfered prompt:  </p><p>"concept: harry (in early 20s) being a cutesy little waiter at this cute milkshake and bakery type shop that’s all frilly and pink and they wear roller skates and serve the people there and harry is in cute high waisted shorts and an adorable crop top..."</p><p>My mind sort of wandered a bit then and here's what I came up with...</p><p>(thank you again @princessyles for permission to run away with your prompt and for coming up with it in the first place!)</p><p>Come visit me on <a href="http://a-writerwrites.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot, sticky sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@twopoppies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40twopoppies).



> I really wrote this because the amazing artist @twopoppies encouraged/begged/forced me to! It was such a great idea though, so I couldn't pass it up. But I had one condition...she had to illustrate it for me. So...pictures here are courtesy of @twopoppies and her brilliant creative mind.
> 
> Thank you to @gettingaphdinlarry for being my best beta friend in the world and making me a better writer. And, thank you to @myownsparknow for always being a creative sounding board and friend. 
> 
> Now...enjoy the shameless ice cream imagery filled smut!

They weren’t exactly carnation pink.

More like a candy floss? Or maybe a raspberry?

No. That wasn’t right.

Actually…they were bubble gum pink. Maybe a shade darker. Electric pink. If that were such a thing.

And shiny. And tight. Really, really tight.

Like, so tight Louis couldn’t take his eyes off of them. They left little to the imagination. Very little.

The boy—man—had endless legs that were shapely and toned. He probably did squats to get legs and an arse like that, Louis thought, absently running his clammy hands over his own thick thighs. The sound of many small tires gliding over asphalt provided a pleasant background noise as servers wheeled past him, his niece and her six friends at the red laminate table. A soft breeze brought the smell of freshly cut grass from a nearby field, along with the caress of summer heat. Late spring and Louis could already tell that they were in for a warm summer.

 

                                                                                                                                                   

 

“Are you done with that sir?” The deep voice was in complete opposition of the sweet docile picture the boy presented in his bright pink hot pants and thin summer crop top.

Louis gulped and looked from the boys nearly knobby knees past his noticeable bulge in the obscene shorts, past leafy tattoos undulating over slightly padded hips and up his broad chest with rosy nipples poking through the threadbare cotton of his shirt. “Um…” Louis forced his eyes upward. Up, up, up until he glanced past full shiny lips (nearly as pink as the shorts), a broad nose with a smattering of freckles and glittering green jewel toned eyes...that were grinning. If eyes could grin, that is.

The boy _was_ grinning, that’s for sure. He had a broad smile with large square teeth beyond and a bright happy dimple alongside his wide candy-sweet smile. His eyes crinkled. That was it. Crinkled, not laughed. Louis may have been experiencing a slight drop in blood sugar.

Guzzling a strawberry milkshake in record time will do that to a system.

The boy with the shorts giggled and rolled back and forth on his roller skates—bright white with large rainbow pom-poms bouncing near the top of the laces, knee high socks covering his shapely calves. “Can I take that for you?” Roll, roll, roll. “Sir.”

Louis’ eyes snapped up from the hypnotic roll of the boy’s skates and looked at eyes full of mischief. “Yes. Um…yeah. ’M done.” He lifted the empty fountain soda glass, lined with pink cream remnants, and handed it to the server.

The boy’s long fingers brushed over his and Louis felt a feathery tickle down below, in his groin. Just from one fleeting touch.

The boy’s fingernails were painted in a pastel shade of light rosy pink with glitter. They glinted in the high afternoon sun. Louis looked away. It was too much. The shorts. The skin. The warm papery feel of skin igniting on skin.

When he looked back the boy was skating away, small arse gliding side to side, the mounds of his round bum fluidly rolling up and down. It was all kinds of mesmerizing. Up and down. Up and down.

The things Louis could do to a bum like that.

“Uncle Lou! Uncle _Louis_!”

“Hm? Oh yeah! Yeah. What is it Pen?”

Louis’ niece Penny was bouncing on the bench next to Louis. Her pale blonde hair curled around her face in whimsical wisps, some of it sticking in the chocolate sauce lining her lips and smeared across her cheek. Her sundae cup was empty in front of her and it looked like she was wearing about half of it. Between her face and the front of her pale pink jumper she was a right mess. Louis knew Lottie, his sister, would give him hell for it when he dropped her off at home.

“I have to go potty!” The girl’s chubby cheeks were tinged pink and she was bobbling about like she really had to go. Now.

“Oh. Ok! Yeah. Let’s…” Louis slid out of the seat, glancing around at the other girls at the table. Most of them were still eating and seemed content. “Girls, I’ll be right back. Just popping off to take Pen to the loo. Anyone else need to go?”

The girls shook their heads and kept eating their ice cream and talking animatedly amongst themselves. There was a middle aged mum at the table next to theirs and she smiled kindly at him. “I’ll keep an eye on them, love. Go ahead.”

Louis thanked her and followed Penny’s skipping form toward the building.

Ice Ice Baby was an old-school drive in at the edge of town along the historic two lane highway that traversed this part of the English countryside. It was shaped like a big pink igloo with a huge rotating faux milkshake on the top, complete with a cherry and everything.

It was an eyesore.

And it happened to be Louis’ most favorite place in the whole world. He’d been coming here every summer since he was a kid and now it was his honor and necessary _duty_ , as bestest uncle in the world, finally back from uni, to indulge Penny in the tradition. Along with six of her best friends from playgroup.

Louis was a big believer in going whole hog with traditions.

Penny ran into the ladies room, scolding Louis not to follow her, “No boys allowed!”, as she flounced away, behind the swinging door.

Louis huffed out a breath, wondering when that sweet girl became so opinionated, when he heard wheels rolling quickly behind him. He turned slowly and was hit with the massive force of six feet of boy careening into him at full speed. With a comical thud, the server in the hot pink spandex shorts hit Louis’ body, upsetting the round melamine tray he was carrying with two full ice cream sodas. As if in slow motion, the two men flew backwards in tandem, landing in a heap of tangled legs and dripping root beer and vanilla ice cream.

Louis flicked out his tongue and caught a drop of whipped cream that rolled off the tip of his nose.

“Oh shit! Oh my god. I’m so…” the boy sputtered and tried to clamor to his feet, not able to because every time he got nearly upright the skates skidded and zipped off the floor, sending him falling. This happened at least three times before Louis intervened.

“Mate. Here. _Jesus_.” Louis stood up, gracefully, he might add, and held out a sticky hand to the boy underneath him. The boy looked up at Louis with big round emerald eyes, his mouth in a perfect rosy bow.

If Louis didn’t know any better he’d have thought the boy crashed into him just so Louis could help him up.

If he didn’t know any better.

“Thanks,” the boy said demurely, holding fast to Louis’ hand while he bent to pick up the tray, the sodas unsalvageable. Louis’ eyes nearly popped out of his head as he looked down at the boy’s long body folding in half, the pink lamé stretching over his small but firm bum. His shirt slid up and his shorts slid down, exposing an inch of inviting crack and a length of creamy skin that begged to be licked. Louis had to blink twice to shake himself out of the overwhelming urge to run his tongue straight up the man’s exposed crack to the tendrils of hair at the back of his neck his neck.

Shaking his head, Louis forced himself to look elsewhere. He looked at the man’s hand. He took in the larger hand, gripping his smaller one tightly, and the way his muscles flexed in his arm while trying to keep steady, the wheels under him practically moving of their own accord. As he stood up, the boy rolled slowly into Louis until their chests bumped. The boy looked down at Louis and fluttered his long dark lashes prettily. Louis felt heat coming from the other man’s skin as it leeched through his soaked Nirvana t-shirt and poured over his body like molten caramel. When the boy exhaled, Louis could feel it dance over his bottom lip, and he could smell something sweet like waffle cones and candy sprinkles. With the skates and the few inches the other boy had over him, Louis had to tilt his head back to look at him properly.

That did something to him. Something that felt like dry wood catching fire over hot coals.

Louis liked being small. _Feeling_ small. He liked the illusion of someone else taking care of him, overpowering him. Until they _didn’t_. Because Louis liked surprises in bed.

He was pretty sure he could surprise the hot pants right off of long, tall and handsome.

He wrapped his hand around the other man’s hip, squeezing a little, liking the small gasp it pushed from the taller boy. “Gotcha,” Louis whispered, eyes flickering from the boy’s full pink lips to his hooded wide eyes.

“Uncle Lou! You made a mess!”

And just like that the sticky, ice cream laden, pink spandex bubble burst.

“Oh. Um…” Louis let the boy go, watching him roll slowly out of his space. He inhaled sharply, the feeling of déjà vu spreading over him like fine tendrils of candy floss. “I just…”

The boy bent over and looked Penny in the eyes with an over-exaggerated wink of his own. “Your uncle was just telling me he was sorry for making such a mess.” The boy looked up at Louis; something wicked flashing in his eyes. “He’s going to make it up to me when he picks me up at eight tonight, though.”

Penny looked at the pretty boy on skates in front of her and then at her uncle, standing there covered in dessert in the chilly restaurant. She looked back at the boy, whose curly hair was unwinding its way from a high bun, a little bit of whipped cream clinging to an errant chestnut lock.

“Well, that’s good. Because my mummy says you should always do unto others as you want them to do to themselves.” Which, well. She had the sentiment right. Sort of.

Harry smiled and patted Penny on her sweet little fair head. “That’s right love. And I think your uncle Lou knows exactly how to do that.”

Louis felt his groin tighten at that, the boy’s voice husky and deep as he uttered the last few words. The boy looked up at Louis as he straightened, towering over him once fully straightened. “Don’t you, Uncle Lou?”

Louis’ dick squirmed in his pants. He was suddenly very uncomfortable. And it had very little to do with the soda seeping into his pants. “Right.” He gulped. “Right.”

“Harry! God damn it!”

Louis turned and saw a man, about his age, come flying out of the back room, presumably the kitchen, face red, eyes darting from Louis to Harry and down to the mess at their feet. “Oh. Hi Louis.”

“Liam.”

Liam Payne had gone to school with Louis his whole life. When Louis came home like this, he liked to catch up with him over a few pints or maybe even a game of footie. But this summer, Liam had been really busy with his duties at Ice Ice Baby. His dad was getting ready to hand the family business over to him, and that kept him from acting like the 22-year-old man he was.

“Sorry about the curse,” Liam muttered, looking down at Penny, who was taking it all in with big eyes and bigger ears. “I told you to be careful on those skates, Harry. You can barely walk let alone skate!”

Harry flushed at that. “Sorry,” he said quietly

Liam ran a hand through his shorn hair. “’S ok, just clean it up, yeah?”

Harry turned and rolled away, awkwardly, his hips jerking a little as he tried to navigate the counter. Louis couldn’t help but notice the sticky handprint on his hip—the brownish cream stain just the size of his own hand. Each fingerprint was indelible against the shocking pink of the tight spandex short shorts. His cock was not behaving at that. Not one bit.

“Sorry ’bout that, Lou.” Liam looked down at Louis’ soiled clothes and back at the melting mess on the pink linoleum.

“It’s ok, Li. Really. I skipped my shower this morning. So…” he was making excuses and they both knew it.

“I can, like…take care of your bill or whatever.”

“Nah. No worries, mate. We’re good. Just a little ice cream among friends.”

Liam laughed brokenly, embarrassed but seemingly relieved. “Ok. Ok, yeah. So, we on for Sunday, then?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Louis nodded, shoving his hands in his pants pockets, wincing at the squelch the heavy wet fabric made at the action.

“Uncle Lou! Look at Gina!”

Louis turned and looked out the window, the heat rising in fragmented waves off the pavement in the parking lot. Penny’s friend Gina was standing atop the picnic table doing some kind of elaborate dance that involved lifting her skirt and showing off her knickers. “Oh!” Louis exclaimed, realizing that he was in charge of other people’s children and he really needed to stop thinking about pretty boys in pink shorts with fuckable lips and long legs and…

Right.

“Ok, Li. I’ll call you then, yeah?”

He didn’t wait to hear Liam agree, he was already racing out the door, Penny in tow rambling about how Nana Jay was going to yell at Louis for bringing such a mess in her house.

****

The summer air was cooler and the sun was cresting the horizon, spilling gold and pink like paint on a fairy’s canvas. Louis loved when the sky changed like this, right before his very eyes. It felt magical. Like being in a place between two worlds. Day melting into night. Possibilities spreading out before him…

“Ooof!”

The car shook as something, someone collided with it on the passenger side.

“Sorry!” Harry leaned inside the window, his hair loose and curling around his face. His mouth was stretched in a wide grin, the hint of stubble dotting his chin and upper lip.

“Are you still in your skates?” Louis asked incredulously.

“Nope. Just…” Harry lifted one long leg up and over the open window so that his trainer covered foot dropped into the car. “Got my comfy shoes on.” He giggled.

He fucking giggled.

Louis’ tightened his grip on the steering wheel. “So, you gonna get in…or…?”

“Oh! Right. Yeah.” Harry wobbled a little until he pulled his leg out. He stumbled and almost fell down completely but caught himself at the last minute. “I’m ok!” he declared, grin widening even more.

“I see that.” Louis said flatly. This boy.

Harry climbed into the sports car, Louis’ stepdad’s, and folded his legs up inside the tiny confines. Louis noticed he was wearing a new shirt, a ratty Rolling Stones t-shirt, but he still had on the shorts.

Those fucking shorts. No longer in the bright light of day, the tight spandex looked to be almost fuchsia, the color vibrant against Harry’s long silky white legs.

“Where you taking me?” Harry said sweetly, his long fingers fiddling with the dial on the radio. Rihanna filled the car.

“For a ride.” Louis was aware of the innuendo.

“Hm. I like the sound of that,” Harry teased right back.

“You ok? Hungry? Thirsty or anything?”

“Nah. Perks of working at a restaurant…” Harry looked out the window. Louis tried not to be distracted by his profile. It was hard. He had a strong jawline that curved above a graceful clean neck. His nose was long and straight in profile, and his lashes dark and thick. His lips, though, his lips…they were full and puffy, like airy summer clouds and they looked like they’d taste like heaven.

The drove in silence for a while, the country road rolling out before them clean and unfettered; summer wind frolicking through the windows. Slowly the pink and yellow sky turned orange and purple and then faded to midnight blue. Harry leaned his head back and sang along to the radio. Louis felt anticipation building in his blood, like a tempest. He felt wild and a little untamed, like the summer heat had changed his brain, made him into something new and slightly uncontrolled. A bit like wildfire.

Louis turned off on to a one lane farming road, the soft swish of the wild grasses like music as the car crept by. Harry had turned off the radio so the silence in the car was a welcome refuge for the sound of cicadas and night birds. The car slowed and then rolled to an inevitable stop, right in the middle of the road. Louis had lived here his whole life. No one ever used this road. No one.

He flicked off the lights.

He could hear the rustle of leaves outside and the slowing of Harry’s breath as he relaxed alongside him. “So. This is where we’re stopping?”

“Yep.” Louis turned in his seat. The car was pitch black, the night fully encasing them. There was a ghost of a moon outside, casting soft shadows here and there. Harry’s eyes were bright though, and Louis could make out his white teeth, showing beneath glistening wet lips.

“What do have planned then?” Harry practically oozed temptation. Louis wanted to taste him like fine wine or chocolate or something that required slow, delicate, deliberate tasting. A delicacy.

“Wanna get my hands on you in those shorts.”

The sentence hung there between them, the small car keeping it like a secret.

And then there was movement. All at once, coming from all sides, Harry overtook Louis. His mouth was on his, his arms wrapping around his neck, hands on his back, his sides, hair tickling his face, getting in his nose. Harry, Harry, Harry.

He smelled like sugar and all things delicious and sweet, and a little spicy, sort of like cinnamon.  Cinnamon ice cream or snickerdoodles. He was sticky. A little sticky from work and summer heat and just…arousal. It clung to both of them, dripped from their skin.

Louis felt like he was burning. On fire, hot with everything that the boy with the pink shorts was doing to him now.

When Louis finally focused and could feel, actually feel Harry, he felt warm wet lips pressed to his own and the soft kitten lick of a tongue against his bottom lip. He opened immediately, moaning at the taste of Harry. His kiss was like pistachio ice cream, sweet and earthy, smooth and delicious. Harry tried to straddle him, but the car was too small, too close. His arse bumped the steering wheel and caused the horn to blare, once, loud and long.

“Oh shit!” Harry laughed and dropped his head to Louis’ neck.

Louis ran his hands down Harry’s back and into his hair, chuckling softly into his neck at his over eagerness. “Here. Let’s…” Louis gently maneuvered them so Harry was back in his seat and he was in his own. He reached over Harry and opened the door. “Get out.”

“What?”

Louis realized how that sounded. “No! No! I mean…I’m getting out. Let’s both get out.”

Relief spread across Harry’s face, his eyes lighting up with his smile. “Ok. Ok, yeah.”

Both men tumbled out of the car and walked to the front. The long nose of the car met them as they touched toes. “These shorts…” Louis groaned, planting one hand on each of Harry’s lean hips. He slipped a thumb inside the elastic of each side.

“Yeah?” Harry whispered, dropping his forehead to Louis’, his breath mingling with Louis’ as their lips brushed.

“Yeah.” Louis said, pressing forward with intent. Their lips met again, softer and slower this time, tongues finding one another, slippery and eager, with just the right amount of restraint.

Louis slipped his hands back toward Harry’s arse cheeks, cupping them, feeling the slick smooth fabric slide under his eager fingers. He whined when he felt Harry flex the muscles of his bum, the need to see it, touch it, fucking do something to it…overwhelming.

Harry’s hands were in his hair and his mouth was open now, panting through kisses that were feverish with desire. Louis couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed his hands roughly inside the back of Harry’s shorts, driving a small grunt from the taller boy. “Your arse. Fucking Christ.” Louis groaned, sucking his way down the side of Harry’s elongated neck. He bit tenderly against Harry’s pulse point and whispered, “Do you know how hot you are?”

Harry shivered and pulled Louis’ mouth to his own, pushing his fattened cock into the front of Louis’ mesh track shorts. “Why don’t you show me?”

Louis let Harry man handle him a bit, biting back a smile at the surprise Harry had coming. Harry yanked Louis’ shirt off, tossing it on to the hood and bent to suck one of his nipples in his mouth. He rolled the sensitive flesh around with his teeth and clever tongue as Louis stared at the sky and moaned, loud and uncensored, the fields around them vacant for miles.

Harry switched sides and gripped Louis’ arse in his big hands, kneading the flesh with firm and sure fingertips. Louis let out a frustrated groan and yanked Harry by his hair back up to face him. He kissed him forcefully, their tongues colliding like their bodies did earlier at the ice cream shoppe, a mess of teeth and spit and arousal and hot coiling heat. Louis was done playing.

“Gonna fuck you on the hood of this car.”

Harry shivered and pushed away from Louis, looking at him dead in the eyes. “Y…yeah? Wanna fuck me?”

“ _Gonna_ fuck you.” Louis said, authoritatively, sure of himself and sure of the way Harry would spread for him.

Harry paused and caught his breath, his chest heaving from the kissing and the arse groping. Finally his brain caught up. “Yeah. Yeah. Want that. Fuck. _Yeah_.” He was babbling, and all it did was turn Louis on more.

“First.” Louis bent, dropping to his knees, the sound of wildflowers and debris protesting as his knees pressed into the earth below. He slowly pulled at the bubble gum, electric pink, spandex shorts until they started to slide down Harry’s sweat sticky skin. His bum popped out before his cock, and Louis could feel the slight jiggle of flesh over the tops of his fingers. He nuzzled in closer to Harry’s fully hard dick. He smelled masculine, musky and dark, but sweet and light, like…oh fuck. Assorted ice cream toppings.   

Louis kind of lost it then. He snapped the offending shorts down Harry’s thighs so that Harry’s cock bobbed free harshly, slapping him in the face with the force of it all. Harry giggled and wound his fingers in Louis’ hair. “Sorry.”

Louis smiled and pushed the shorts further until they were at Harry’s ankles. “ _Don’t_ ,” was all he said because he was preoccupied with getting Harry’s massive cock in his mouth and down his throat. He grabbed at Harry’s length hurriedly and rolled his eager tongue over the leaking head. Harry moaned and threw his head back, fingers tightening in Louis’ hair.

Louis smirked and slowly, purposefully, stretched his lips as he guided Harry’s cock further and further into his mouth. Harry swore above him. “Oh fuck. Oh fuck. _Louis_.”

Louis took that as a good sign.

When Harry’s head hit the back of his throat, Louis stayed still for a moment, adjusting, letting Harry adjust. He breathed heavily through his nose and ignored the pain in his knees. He glanced up at Harry, who was looking down at him. In the dark shadows, Harry gleamed, looking like a marble god standing above him. His lip quivered a little as his eyes tried to focus. Louis felt Harry’s cock twitch in his mouth and he decided he’d waited long enough.

Quickly then, and without any show of finesse, Louis started blowing Harry like his life depended on it. Up and down he went, spit running down Harry’s length, pre-come dripping from the head like a faucet. Louis sucked hard at the head, making Harry’s knees buckle. With firm hands on his arse, Louis held Harry still and kept at it. A few more bumps to the back of his throat and Harry was keening.

“Oh fuck!” Harry called out into the night and shot down Louis’ throat.

Louis felt victorious, as he swallowed around Harry’s pulsing dick.

Harry tilted to the side and leaned against the hood of the car. Louis slowly climbed up Harry’s body, kissing all of the exposed skin as he went, keeping steady hands on Harry to keep him upright. A kiss to his thigh. A kiss to the crease of his leg. A kiss to his hipbone, over the fern tattoo, a kiss under his belly button. He pushed Harry’s shirt up and over his head and kissed behind it. A kiss to a nipple, a kiss to his sternum. A kiss to his collar bone. A kiss to his pulse point. And finally, he kissed him full on the mouth, tongue coated in come, the smell of Harry all over his face.

“ _Louis_.” Harry whined, going limp in Louis’ arms.

“Gonna fuck you now.” Louis pressed his erection into Harry’s thigh, grinding in as he talked.

Harry moaned and kissed Louis again, kicking off his shorts as he did so. “Yeah. Yeah. Want you too.”

Louis leaned away. “You ok there?”

Harry smiled dreamily, in a come-induced coma. “Yeah. ’M great. Where do you want me?”

“On the hood. On your back.” Louis gestured to the long hood of the sports car. “One leg up.”

Harry nodded his head eagerly, curls bouncing, white skin gleaming in the dark. Louis’ cock was painfully hard now.

Louis walked to driver’s side of the car and opened the door. He fumbled around in the backseat and pulled out lube and a condom from his rucksack. Ambling back to the front of the car, Louis stopped in his tracks. Because Harry…Harry looked like a porn star or a pin-up girl or a combination of the two. He was lying on his back, right knee up, arms behind his head, chest heaving and his cock…his cock was hard again. And holy shit. Louis was going to be inside him. Inside this beautiful man with the shorts and the smile and the dimple. And, Christ, he was lucky.

“Alright?” Louis asked, his voice quiet, almost reverent.

“Better than,” Harry said, leaning up on his forearms. “Not fair that I’m the only one naked, though.”

Louis looked down at his shorts, obviously tenting from his erection and then back at Harry’s naked body. “Yeah. Well.” His mind was muddled, what with all of Harry on display and the need to fuck him powering every one of his cells…

He quickly dispensed of his shorts and moved in front of Harry, pulling him down by the hips so that he could put one foot on the front bumper and the other on the ground. “This ok?” Louis asked gently.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Thanks.” Harry said, running long fingers through Louis’ hair, pulling him down for a kiss. “Now come on. Get on with it,” he said once they pulled apart, a gleam in his eye.

Louis laid the lube on Harry’s tummy, after squeezing some on his fingers. The bottle made Harry jump a little. “Cold!”

Louis smiled and pressed a kiss to the inside of Harry’s knee. He brought his wet fingers to Harry’s balls and rolled them around, smoothly, teasingly. Harry whined and arched his back. He was breathtaking. Louis felt a sense of awe come over him. He gently circled Harry’s entrance with one finger, feeling Harry spasm under his fingertip. Slowly, gently, firmly, Louis pushed his middle finger inside Harry’s tight body.

Harry’s body clenched around him as he cried out in ecstasy. Louis kissed Harry’s hipbone and mouthed at his belly, careful not to touch Harry’s cock. He wanted to make it last. He’d make it last all night if he could.

Harry writhed around on the hood of the car, the metal protesting quietly as he rocked down on Louis’ fingers. Louis added a second finger, followed quickly by a third, stretching and opening Harry tenderly and with purpose. Harry was positively losing it, his body fluid and accepting Louis so responsively. Louis couldn’t wait to be buried inside him, feeling himself surrounded by all of that white hot heat and scorching desire.

“Ok?” Louis panted over Harry’s nipple, tugging on it lightly with his teeth.

“Y…yeah. _Fuck_. ’M ready Lou. ’M ready.” Harry half spoke, half moaned, his deep voice raspy and desperate, carried off with the summer evening breeze.

Louis fumbled around on the hood of the car until he found the condom he’d tossed there earlier and opened it quickly. Harry sat up, his hair a wild mess of curls, face damp with perspiration. Louis could smell come and sex and arousal pouring off of him. It was maddening. “Let me,” Harry said, his voice broken and needy.

Louis leaned back to give Harry more room. Harry sheathed his dick slowly, running one hand over Louis’ bare torso, tickling his fingers along the sensitive skin of his nipples and neck and then back down again to his hip. Louis shuddered as Harry’s hand rolled the condom on and the squeezed Louis once. “Need you inside me,” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear, his hot breath and wet tongue flicking out in such a way that Louis’ hips jerked on their own.

“Fuck.” Louis’ mind was completely blank now, on overdrive, the need to get inside Harry imminent, _necessary_.        

Harry leaned back on the car, pulling Louis with him, their noses touching, stealing each other’s breath. The moment was intense, filled with that kind of energy that you could almost feel, taste. Harry bent his knees up, placing his feet on the hood of the car, canting his hips up so that Louis could easily slide inside his body. Louis lined himself up and bit down gently on Harry’s bottom lip. The boy underneath him squirmed and Louis’ cockhead bumped against Harry’s rim.

“God. Fuck me. _Fuck_ _me_.” Harry begged.

Louis shook with desire. He pushed all the way inside, slowly, deliberately, quivering as Harry’s heat enveloped him.

It felt better than he could have ever imagined.

Harry was just so perfect, was the thing. Like his body had been waiting for Louis to fill it, like his entire being was made for Louis. Louis shuddered again and kissed Harry full on the mouth. He flexed his arse and ground down inside Harry, his hips pumping deep, deep, deep inside in tiny pulsing motions. It was almost like dancing, fucking was, a slow give and take, the sensuous movement of hips against arse, filling and rubbing, breaking apart and putting back together.

Harry moaned and broke their kiss. “Yeah, _yeah_. Just like that. Like it slow and deep.”

Louis ran his hands down Harry’s sides and under his bum, cupping it possessively and holding him firmly in place. He pushed inside and swiveled his hips in such a way that made Harry growl. He figured that he must have hit Harry’s spot so he tried again.

“Oh fuck. F…fuck. _Yes_ . _Yes_ . God. _Louis_.” Harry’s neck was arched and his back was bowed so that his hips rose off the car as his used his legs and feet to push down harder, firmer, onto Louis’ cock. Louis didn’t think they could get closer, that he could get any deeper inside this beautiful boy’s body that just kept pulling him in, in, in.

Louis could feel his release coming. How could he not with Harry looking the way he did, sounding the way he did, feeling the way he did…

A few more well-timed circular pumps inside, pulling Harry to him while he fucked deep and then shallowly into his body, and Harry was spilling all over his stomach. Louis looked down at Harry’s big thick cock and swallowed thickly, disbelief flooded his mind, his eyes riveted to the sight of Harry coming untouched, for the second time tonight. It quickly drove Louis to the edge.

Louis pulled out farther than he had yet and pushed inside roughly, sliding Harry up the hood of the car as he groaned and shook with the release of a forceful mind numbing orgasm. He came for what felt like ages, his body convulsing as he emptied inside Harry, inside the condom. Harry’s entire body wrapped around him then, legs around his hips, arms around his neck and shoulders, lips kissing over his cheeks, lips, nose. Their two bodies were physically as close as two could be, and Louis felt like he was flying. Floating in a swirl of color and blinding light, the only thing keeping him on earth was Harry and his sweet sweet smell and the feeling of his body pressed to his.

“Oh Christ,” Louis groaned when he finally fell back to earth, his face pressed to Harry’s neck, the feeling of Harry’s big hands running down his back, sides and sliding into his sweat damp hair.

“Mmm,” Harry hummed, content and sluggish. Still in the aftermath of his second orgasm.

For a few long moments they lay there like that, coming down, reveling in the feeling of peace and calm that their shared release had brought them. Louis leaned up and kissed Harry softly on the lips, Harry opening up to him lazily, their tongues sweeping against each other in a hazy dance of pure contentedness.

“Louis?”

“Hm.”

“I missed you.”

Louis pushed up so he could lean over Harry, feeling his soft dick slide out of Harry’s warm wet body. They both winced a little but stared at each other, the intensity of emotion flicking between them like channels on a television.

“God, I missed you too,” Louis finally broke, a few tears leaking from his eyes, his entire body feeling spent now that they had finally had this, done this, felt this with one another after so long.

Harry pulled Louis down again, hugging him tight, neither of them caring about the cooling sweat or drying come between them or the fact that the condom was hanging limply off of Louis’ dick between Harry’s legs. Harry murmured sweet comforting words as he hugged Louis close. “It’s alright, darling. It’s alright. I’m here.”

Louis smiled and kissed Harry on the lips, soft and chaste, inhaling his sugar sweet smell. “Glad we’re both done, yeah?”

Harry nodded his head and tangled his fingers in Louis’ hair, scratching at his scalp. “Yeah. Was a long time.”

Being separated for four years while they both finished uni had been hard. But they survived.

“Now we get to finally start our lives, yeah?” Louis said, pushing up, pulling Harry with him. Harry stretched his torso and slid down the car a bit so that he could wrap his arms around Louis’ shoulders as he stood up.

“Can’t wait.” Harry felt around behind him and grabbed his t-shirt. He pulled it down over his head. “It was fun. Today.”

Louis smirked and picked up his shorts and Harry’s from the ground below. “Was.” He watched Harry wriggle back into the obscene spandex. It didn’t look like an easy feat. “Those fucking shorts. Haz.” Louis shook his head in wonder.

Harry grinned and hopped off the car, pulling the offending shorts up over his bum, the snap of elastic loud in the quiet night. “Can’t believe Liam let me wear them.”

“Can’t believe he let you wear the roller skates!” Louis said incredulously.

Harry chuckled. Louis grabbed up the lube and stuffed the used condom into the wrapper, wrinkling his nose up at the squelch and feeling of cold come dripping on his fingers. They quietly walked around to their own sides of the car. Louis pulled some wipes from his pack and wrapped the condom wrapper up before stuffing it in the bag. He handed Harry a wipe and took one for himself, the two of them quietly cleaning up in the warm cozy car.

“Penny’s a doll.”

Louis remembered that Harry hadn’t actually met his niece yet, at least not officially, Lottie having been in Germany while her husband was stationed there for the past few years.  “She really is. You can meet her tomorrow, when you come for supper.”

“Yeah. Can’t wait. Will be nice to see all the crazies again.” Harry smiled as he handed Louis his used wipe. Louis stuffed the dirty wipes back in the bag.

“Your family is just as crazy, you know!” Louis said indignantly.

“Yeah…but…I think yours is about to be even more crazy,” Harry said slowly, pointing out the front window at the hood of the car.

Louis leaned forward and squinted. The clouds overhead parted so that the moon illuminated the car on the desolate road. There, right in the center, on the hood of his step-father’s expensive vintage sports car was a very defined indent. A very Harry’s-arse-shaped indent.

“Ah shit,” Louis groaned, rubbing his eyes.

The car was quiet for a moment, both men lost in their thoughts. Louis wasn’t sorry for what they’d done. Not one bit. But he wasn’t looking forward to looking Dan in the eyes tomorrow and explaining how it happened.

“You think Liam would hire me for the summer? Looks like I’ll have some auto repair costs to pay for,” Louis said warily.

Harry looked at Louis, curling his fingers around the back of Louis’ neck, pulling him closer so he could kiss his boyfriend again. They had a lot of time to make up for. “I’d pay for the car to see you in those pink shorts.”

Louis rolled his eyes and flicked at Harry’s nipple, feeling adoration and a sense of relief wash over him as Harry closed his lips around his. It was good to be home. Good to be together again.

Good to start their forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Please leave a comment and let me know! Nothing helps writers more than hearing what you liked about their work. Something you didn't like? Come find me on tumblr at @a-writerwrites and let's chat. Thanks for reading!


End file.
